


A veszteség

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, relatable stuff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim





	A veszteség

  


  


  


  


Kenma nem jelent meg az edzésen. Kuroo kezdett ideges lenni. Barátja mindig értesítette őt, hogyha kihagyta az edzést...

Épp ezért tartott most a feladó egyik kedvenc helye felé. Nem is tévedett, ott találta Kenmát. Aki nem nézett ki túl jól. Szemkörnyéke vörös és dagadt volt, mintha sírt volna. Valószínűleg így is volt, vonta le a következtetést a Nekoma kapitánya. A szemei pedig... Ijesztőek voltak. Az általában unott szempár most teljes halált közvetített. Ha lehet, Kuroo még jobban aggódott, mi történhetett vele. Vajon bántották? Ha igen, akkor ki? Eldöntötte, hogy lerendezi az arcot, legyen bárki is. Így lágyan megérintette a vállát, hogy magára vonja a fiú figyelmét. Ahogy azok az élettelen szemek az övéibe fókuszálódtak Tetsuro megborzongott.

– Kenma, mondd mi a baj. Mi történt? Ki bántott? Lerendezem a tagot, csak mondd meg a nevét... – kérdezett mindent egyszerre Kuroo.

– Én...

– Igen? – sürgette barátja válaszát. Amivel nem ért el mást, mint hogy újabb könnyek kezdtek el folyni Kenma szemeiből. Kuroo elkezdett magában pánikolni. Tehetetlennek érezte magát. Nem tudta, hogy mit tehetne. Meg akarta ölni, bárki is tette ezt a barátjával.

– Meg-meghalt... – szipogta a feladó.

– Meghalt? Ki? – Kuroo már nem tudta mit gondoljon.

– A kedvenc karakterem...

– Ah... Semmi baj... Gyere. – Azzal síró barátját egy ölelésbe vonta, vigaszt nyújtva számára.


End file.
